


In My Dream

by erlinada



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlinada/pseuds/erlinada
Summary: Minhyun met Seongwoo again in his dream, and things are going to get better. Hopefully.





	In My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This mess is heavily inspired by Super Junior - In My Dream.

**Seoul, Spring 2018**

Spring used to be Minhyun’s favorite season, with all the flowers blooming beautifully and the weather is all nice and warm. It has always been his best quarter of the year, if he could say so. All the best things in his life tends to happen in spring as well. He graduated college, got his first job, and met the love of his life during spring.

Until it became his most hated season of all time.

He still remembers it clearly, the day he met him. Ong Seongwoo. Tall, handsome, funny guy who is loved by many of his colleague because of his personality and his ability to make everyone laugh without him even trying. One thing Minhyun could never did. He was never a funny guy to begin with, so Seongwoo made him a little bit jealous with this talent of his. And that weighed on his behavior towards him.

 _“Why do you hate me so much, Hwang Minhyun?”_ Seongwoo once confronted Minhyun during their lunch break.

 _“I don’t. Don’t get so uptight about yourself. Not everything is about you, you know.”_ Come his sarcastic reply.

_“Easy, there, man. I’m just trying to find out why do you seem so distant. Was it something I did?”_

_“Why do you care so much about my feelings towards you? Do you feel the need to be loved by EVERYONE in this company? Breaking news: not everyone will like you. Accept that.”_

_“Because I like you and I want to be your friend. But if your perception of me is like that, then fine. I won’t bother you anymore. Good bye, Hwang Minhyun-nim”_

Minhyun still regrets their first encounter up until now, but things gradually get better after that. He realized that Seongwoo is not a bad guy (which he never was), and started to hang out with him more after he apologized for his snarky remarks towards him, which Seongwoo replied in the most Seongwoo- way _“If you hated me that much because you wanted to be like me, you just have to pray to the gods in heaven that you want to be reborn as me.”_ By that, Minhyun walls broke down. He kept laughing and laughing until he cried after that reply. And that made Seongwoo laughed as well.

They instantly became friends after that.

More time was spent and it was easy to tell that they are always going to be more than a friend.

A journey to become lovers was even more instant than that.

 

 

                                                                                                                                       ***

 

Minhyun was never a good drinker. Heck, he _loathes_ alcohol and he always thought people who drink their pain away are lame. But tonight, as the cherry blossom starts to bloom, and spring is on its way, all he wanted was to drink his pain away. He realized he is being the lame person he claimed to be, but he doesn’t care. He just wanted to get rid of the suffocating feelings in his chest because the thought of spring reminds him of that certain someone and he doesn’t like that feeling at all. He just wanted to get drunk and hopefully passed out until spring is over (which is impossible, but one broken hearted man could hope).

 

                                                                                                                                        ***

 

_“….hyun..Minhyun-ah..”_

Minhyun slowly opening his eyes to the sound of the voice he is already familiar with, blinking his eyes a few times to clarify his eyesight until he realized he was right under the cherry blossom tree in Seoul Grand Park, with Ong Seongwoo right in front of him.

“Am I dreaming? Seongwoo? Ong Seongwoo?” Minhyun hysterically run to him, hug him like there is no tomorrow, tears starts falling from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Seongwoo. I am so sorry. I love you so much, please don’t leave me. Please.” Minhyun sobbed as he buried his face to the crook of Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo just stand there, hesitating whether it is alright to return his hug because at that moment, it felt so wrong yet so right. He wanted to hug Minhyun back so bad but even in his dream, he couldn’t.

“I love you, Ong Seongwoo. Please come back to me. I promise I will be good to you, I will support your decision, I will never nag you anymore, please just come back to me, please, Seongwoo-ya.” Cried Minhyun as he tightens his hug around Seongwoo’s nape.

As hesitant as he was before, Seongwoo slowly lifted his hand and hugged Minhyun back and stroke a soothing circle to calm him down, “I love you too, Hwang Minhyun. You know that. But you also knew we can’t. It is too late for us.”

Minhyun lifted his head and cupped Seongwoo’s face and meet his eyes, hoping to see a spark of hope in there “Please, Seongwoo. I know I fucked up and I really, really am sorry. Please.”

“You know I forgave you even before you admit that you fucked up, right? But I can’t.”

Minhyun snapped at Seongwoo’s words, what was once hope turns into anger. “Then why are you here? Why are you here in my dream now, Seongwoo? Why?”

Seongwoo smiled but Minhyun noticed it does not reached his eyes. “To heal you.”

Minhyun tilts his head in confusion, something he picks up out of habit “Heal me? The only one who could heal me is for you to come back to me.”

“No, Minhyun. The only way to heal you is for me to tell you that it was not your fault. It was never your fault in the first place. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me.”

 

                                                                                                                                        ***

 

**Seoul, Spring 2017**

_“For God’s sake, Ong Seongwoo, could you please hurry up? We’re 30 minutes behind our schedule! If we’re going to get a good seat for the cherry blossom festival we should start going 10 minutes ago. At this stage, we will never get a good seat!” Minhyun yelled in front of Seongwoo’s apartment door just to be met with silence afterwards. “Ya Ong Seongwoo! If you’re not replying in 10 seconds I will ditch you and find myself another date for the festival!”_

_The door clicked open and showed Seongwoo still with his bed hair and face “Sorry, Minhyunnie. I overslept today. Why don’t you go ahead and save us some spot first? I will have a quick shower and go there by bus. Please don’t be mad.”_

_Minhyun rolled his eyes in disbelief with his boyfriend’s habit of oversleeping even though he’s been pestering him with this festival for over a week now “Are you sure you’re going to be okay going by the bus alone? You haven’t ride a bus for quite a while, are you sure you still remember the route? What made you overslept though? Don’t tell me it’s because you’ve been watching that crappy drama again?!”_

_Seongwoo just grinned in reply and placed a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips “Just go and save us good spot. I’m a big guy. I will be alright. Love you! Bye!” he said as he slammed the door in front of stunned Minhyun._

_Minhyun shakes his head, smiling, still in disbelief of what his boyfriend can do to his poor heart, even after been dating for several years now. He decided that it is best to just follow his instructions and let the “big guy” go to the festival himself._

_Never in a million years would he have thought that it was the last time he could see Seongwoo._

_Never in a million years would he have thought that the bus Seongwoo’s supposed to be in got into an accident._

_Never in a million years would he have thought that the reason Seongwoo overslept is because he’s been preparing a surprise proposal for him at the cherry blossom festival._

_Never in a million years would he have forgiven himself for letting Seongwoo go by himself._

 

_***_

 

**Seoul, Spring 2018**

“I came to your dream tonight to let you know, that you deserved to be happy, that it is not your fault that my bus got into an accident that day. It was never your fault, Minhyunnie. Stop blaming yourself. Please be happy. You know I will always be here.” Seongwoo continued as he touched Minhyun’s heart.

Minhyun start sobbing as he heard Seongwoo’s words, the tears keep falling and it just won’t stop. “How could I be happy when my only happiness got taken away from me in a cruel way? How could I, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo cupped his face as he wiped the tears that keep falling from Minhyun’s eyes “You can find new happiness, Minhyunnie. I will be up there, watching you. So promise me that you will stop blaming yourself.”

Minhyun leaned into the touch as he slowly nodded his head “I will try. For you. It will take me a long time but I will try, Seongwoo. I love you.”

“I love you too. I always will.”

 

                                                                                                                                           *** 

 

_“..ir…Sir… wake up..”_

Minhyun slowly opened his eyes as he heard an unfamiliar voice calling out for him.

 _What was that?_ He thought to himself as he tried to get up and sober up himself. The headache starts to kick in as he realized he was still at the bar, with the bartender trying to help him stand up.

“Are you alright, sir? Would you like me to call taxi service to drive you home?” the bartender asked.

Minhyun could not form a  single word because of the headache so he just nodded at the question as he muttered a small thank you before the bartender go and call a cab for him. It was then he realized that his sleeves and face are both wet from his tears.

 _“So it was real. He came into my dream”_ Minhyun thought as he clutched his left chest, trying to calm himself down from all these feelings that  is suddenly bursting in. He knew he had to try and be happy and stop blaming himself. He promised Seongwoo he would try. He knew Seongwoo would be watching,  so he should at least stay true to his words and keep his last promise to Seongwoo.

Tears quietly escaping his eyes as he try his best to smile. He held his head up high, smiling. “Seongwoo-ya. Ong Seongwoo. I promise you I’ll try. Please watch over me, will you?”

As soon as he said those words, a strange cold wind blew and made a mess of his hair. Right then he knew, Seongwoo is watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know with all the Onghwang happening over the weekend, I should've try and write domestic fluff. But then spotify decided to shuffle to one of my favorite Super Junior / Kpop sad song of all time so this happened. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
